ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Knight of the Villains
The Forever Knights hire some of Ben's old villains. Plot The Forever Knights are in their lair thingy. (King Patrick, to the Knights): Knights, why is it that we are always defeated by Ben Tennyson and his friends? (A Knight): Uuuuhh, I dunno, Kingy. (Patrick): Don't call me Kingy! Anyway, the answer is... He pushed a button on a remote. A screen came from the ceiling and turned on. It showed a picture of the Omnitrix 2.0. (Patrick): ...The Omnitrix! (Another Knight): Well, what if Tennyson turns inta one o' those aliens o' his? (Patrick): Then we get some minions from Driscoll's branch! They did. They called them in. They were only Rojo and Clancy. (Patrick): When we have the Omnitrix, we will go to the Dragon's planet and kill each one! Ha ha ha ha... (All the Knights): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! At Ben's school, Ben was walking to the classroom. (Ben): Why does there have to be a big science test today? Suddenly, Clancy crashed into the place. (Clancy): Where's Ben Tennyson? (Ben): Right here! (Transform) Ditto! I'll bet you can't get all of me! He made many copies that spread around the hallway where they were. (Clancy): Then this is a bet you lose! He shot slime at all the Bens, and they merged back. (Ben): I need a better choice. (Transform) Wildvine! With his vines, he grabbed Clancy by the arms and legs, and would've killed him if Clancy didn't spit acid goo at the vines. (Clancy): Face it, Tennyson, there's no transformation that can stop me! (Ben): How about (Transform) Spidermonkey! Maybe it's time to go... (Transform) Ultimate Spidermonkey! He shot lots of web at Clancy. Then he threw him up and away through a window! (Ben): Oh, yeah! Ben's awesome! (Detransform) Oh, well. I don't need to transform now, anyway. A teacher came in, saw the damage, and looked at Ben. (Teacher): Tennyson, of course. (Ben): But it was a bug villain named Clancy! (Teacher): Yeah, right. The next day, Rojo came into Ben's house. (Ben's Mom): Aaaaahhh!!!! (Ben's Dad): Is this an, err, friend of yours? (Ben): Not even close. (Transform) Benvicktor! (Mom): What is that? (Ben): An old alien of mine. He shot electricity at Rojo. It shorted out the machines and broke some, but they regenerated and worked again. (Ben): That's weird. (Transform) Benwolf! He shot sound at Rojo. It shattered all the machines, leaving Rojo underneath with what looked like red pajamas. (Rojo): You'll pay for that! She tried to use lasers on her arms, but she realized they weren't there. (Rojo): Oh, snap! (Ben): It's been too long since I used (Transform) The Ultimate Alien! He grabbed Rojo and rose up out of the house. He broke a hole in the ceiling. (Dad): Oh, come on! Ben spun Rojo around and around and around, and eventually let her go, throwing her far out somewhere. (Mom and dad): Yeah! Woo-hoo! Hooray! Ben went back down and detransformed. (Mom): Now, Ben, who's gonna fix this hole? (Dad): Yeah. (Ben): Why are you looking at me like that? Oh. Maybe Alien X can handle this! He transformed, but now we're seeing the Forever Knight lair. There are now two holes in the ceiling. Clancy and Rojo crashed into the lair when Ben threw them. (Patrick): Well, well, well. I see that Clancy and Zombozo have both failed. (To Clancy) Clancy, you know I mutated you. That's how Clancy was mutated. Clancy snuck from Driscoll's branch's lair to Patrick's, where Patrick mutated him into a bug monster. Clancy lied to Driscoll saying it was caused by radiation. (Clancy): Yes, but you wouldn't revert me, would you? (Patrick): Watch me. He pulled out a small ray gun. Clancy backed toward a wall, and Patrick followed. (Patrick): Rojo, watch as I demonstrate the Forever Knights' power! He shot the ray at Clancy. He glowed red and rose into the air. Slowly, the bug skin peeled away. He was now completely detransformed. His skin was still blue, like it was before the mutation. For some reason, he had underwear on. (Clancy): What did you do? (Patrick): I reverted you. I told you that if you failed, there would be consequences. (Clancy): I can still call my bugs on you! He rose his hands up, then pointed to Patrick. Suddenly, lots of bees crashed through a skylight and flew toward Patrick. (Patrick): Ha ha ha ha ha. As the bees were a foot from Patrick, they turned sharply around and flew toward Clancy! (Clancy): NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!...... The bees covered him. It was assumed that they killed him. (Rojo): Ha ha ha. He got what he deserved. A big bug could never stop Tennyson! (Patrick): May I remind you that you didn't, either. He pushed a button on a remote, and a giant robot dragon crashed through the ceiling. A big trap door opened up underneath Rojo, and she fell in. The dragon flew in, too. Then a giant spike-bottomed pillar fell into the hole. The dragon must have escaped through a branch passage, because it came up through another hole. (Patrick): Now, I shall defeat Tennyson myself. He did an evil laugh as the dragon's metal shell broke off. Small machines inside it came and surrounded Patrick. The shell reshaopd and covered the machines. Now, Patrick was inside the dragon robot. (Patrick-Dragon): Now, where's Tennyson? At Mr. Smoothy, Ben was finishing his fourth nectarine smoothy. (Gwen): How can you stand that? (Ben): Now that you mention it, I am getting a little sick. (Transform) Upchu...! Ooh. He ran behind the building and threw up. (Ben): Upchuck can really help when I'm sick. (Detransform) Now, where's my smoothy? (A Voice): It doesn't matter where your smoothy is, Tennyson. (Ben): King Patrick? It's been too long. (Transform) Echo Echo! He divided into 10 Bens. (Dragon): Back with the same form you used to stop my last dragon, eh? (Ben 1): That was months ago. (Ben 2): Let's do the Wall of Sound already. (Other Bens): Yeah! They all surrounded the dragon that was now on the ground. (Bens): Wall of Sound! They did the Wall of Sound and shot sound waves at the dragon. It partially tore off the machinery, but the dragon-bot still worked. The Bens came back together. (Ben): Okay, maybe I should go (Transform) Swampfire! He shot fire at the dragon, but it was clearly fireproof. The fire did nothing. (Ben): Maybe it's time to go (Transform) Ultimate Swampfire! He shot giant waves of super-hot, blue fire at the dragon. It broke the shell off, but the little machines remained. They flew off Patrick and attacked Ben. Patrick fell to the ground. (Patrick): Ow! (Ben): Okay. (Transform) Ultimate Echo Echo! He sent his sonic discs at the machines, and it disintigrated them. (Ben, detransforming): Alright! The police came and arrested Patrick. (Ben): I'm feeling much better now. How about a smoothy? (Gwen): Ugh, please no. THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise